One In Twenty
by Bumbling Gingerbutt
Summary: Apparently, one in twenty people are LGBT. Of course someone had to take the statistic literally and decide Hugo is gay, but they've got it wrong.


_A/N: Don't you love it when you're working on something, and random inspiration hits for something else? Yep. That happened. I remembered this statistic from somewhere, probably another fic, but I can't find it so I don't know how accurate it is. Anyway, this is probably written really awkwardly, but still. Enjoy!_

**One In Twenty**

One in twenty people are LGBT. Or so said that book Rose had, that one day. It was that little fact, that fact that probably wasn't even a fact, that started it all.

Originally, there was a problem. There were only twelve cousins, thirteen if you counted Teddy. But someone (probably James, but it had been so long that the details were fuzzy) decided to add the seven blood Weasleys of the generation before – Ron, Ginny, etc. So one of them decided someone in the Weasley-Potter family tree had to be gay. Oh, how hilarious. One in twenty people are gay, so the family has to have a homosexual. Really, how creative and funny to take a statistic literally.

James and Fred had worked much harder on the list than any non-moron would have. Of course they immediately eliminated all their aunts and uncles (except Uncle Charlie, because he was still a bachelor), themselves (because why would they accuse themselves of liking blokes?), and Victoire and Teddy (because they were probably making out in a closet at that time). Then they slowly narrowed down the list to one.

Hugo.

It was lucky he could take a joke and didn't even really think of it as an insult. He just rolled his eyes and ignored his cousins at the time, but it got worse. For the rest of that summer, poor little twelve-year-old Hugo was bombarded with annoying cousins asking for fashion advice or trying to set him up with Trent Sloper.

When he was at school, Teddy and Victoire immediately stopped, since they could only contact him through owls, and it was a lot less funny on paper. They had never really been into it anyway. Gradually through his second, third, and fourth years, his female cousins (besides Roxanne) either got bored, saw how much it annoyed him, or (in Rose's case) saw how quickly he was falling for Hannah Billonsby.

He never noticed that one of the boys joined the girls until Boxing Day in his seventh year, two days before his birthday.

The jokes followed him until that year. He never got a girlfriend, even by the time winter break came around. Hannah was the reason, though Louis was quick to say that he had simply never found a suitable man. At this point, Hugo wasn't sure if his cousins actually believed it or not.

On Boxing Day, Hugo was alone in the living room. Most of the others were outside playing Quidditch or helping to prepare dinner. Usually Hugo would be Keeping for one of the teams, but he was in one of his "why-the-hell-isn't-Hannah-in-my-bed moods", as Rose had named them, and he really didn't feel like being referred to as their one in twenty again. Most people could tell when this happened, and knew to stay away (though only his more perceptive friends knew the cause).

Apparently not Albus, because he came in and sat right next to his little cousin on the couch. Hugo nodded at him, at least acknowledging his presence, but he didn't much feel up to talking. He took the hint, simply sitting there watching for at least ten minutes.

Then, "You're in love."

Hugo raised his eyebrows a little and nodded. He had forgotten how Al could be as smart as Rose, when he wanted to be. It just showed how little time they had spent together since Al graduated two years ago.

"You should tell her. She'd be lucky to have a guy as sweet as you, saving himself for just her."

That brought Hugo up short. "You…you know about Hannah?"

A smirk pulled at the corner of Al's lips, but it disappeared a second later. Hugo was glad he caught it, or he would have been fooled by his innocent tone. "Oh, so it is Hannah? Huh."

He blushed when he realized he just unwittingly admitted it, but he still couldn't help himself. "So you don't still think I'm gay?"

Al was silent for a moment, but it wasn't particularly awkward. Just…he looked as if he was remembering something. "If you were gay and not ready to come out…you would've denied it, even if you weren't homophobic."

It didn't make sense to Hugo, but he smiled all the same. "Thanks," he murmured. "It's not that I'm homophobic, really." Was it just him, or did Al relax a little at that? Hugo ignored it and continued. "It's just…annoying. And I can't help but wonder if Hannah thinks I'm gay too. That's the last thing I need," he finished darkly.

"Tell her. I'm serious, tell her. You don't want to be stuck wondering what if. Ask her out at your party. I'm assuming she'll be there?" Hugo nodded. Al smiled and punched him lightly on the arm. "I'll make sure you do. If you don't do it by midnight, I will."

For once that day, Hugo smiled. "Okay, okay, I will. But…what if she says no?"

Al smiled a little too. "But what if she says yes? You don't want to go the rest of your life wondering 'what if' anyway."

Something about the way Al said this made Hugo think he really knew what he was talking about, like he had been in the same situation as Hugo. He nodded in agreement and Al's little smile grew. "I'll leave you alone so you can mentally prepare yourself. Ask me if you want help, okay?"

Once again, Hugo was a little surprised by Al's perceptiveness. He could just tell Hugo wanted to be alone. He nodded again and nudged his cousin. "Go play Quidditch with the apes, then."

Al laughed and messed up his hair, something that used to annoy him but didn't anymore. Right after he turned the corner, he stopped with a hand on the doorway and leaned back around to look at Hugo again. "Hey, by the way, do you mind if I bring a date to your party?"

He shook his head. Al winked and thanked him, then left the redhead to his thoughts.

Hugo didn't think much of that parting comment at the time. After all, he had a confession to plan. He didn't doubt for a minute that Albus was serious about telling Hannah himself. He didn't think it was possible for him to dread a birthday until that happened.

When Hugo dressed, he made sure he looked nice, but not too formal. He wasn't gay, but he was fashionable enough to look good when he wanted to. His parents made sure to point out to him that he reached his goal.

As Rose walked in eager to help her parents with last minute preparations for his annual party, Hugo became nervous. He had decided that just telling Hannah as soon as he could would be the best way. Rose was about half an hour early, and there was no telling when Hannah would come. She was always either fifteen minutes early or fifteen minutes late. It was a particularly amusing quirk to him. Whenever she was late, she always apologized about a thousand times and promised to try not to do it again. But whenever she was early and kept waiting, she had all the patience in the world. A Hufflepuff through and through, he thought fondly.

His nerves only got worse as the rest of his family and friends started to arrive. Every time the doorbell rang, Hugo had to take a deep breath and steel himself before answering. But today was one of Hannah's late days. She wasn't among the last to arrive (Albus and his date were still due, as well as Dominique and three of his classmates), but the party was pretty active by the time she did.

"Hugo! Hi. I'm so sorry I'm late, I really am, I should really plan things better in the future. Happy birthday," she gushed and held out a parcel wrapped in silver paper. If he looked closely enough, Hugo thought he saw shapes moving in the paper, dancing in the light. He took it gratefully, hypnotized by the design for a moment.

"Wow, I…thank you! Um, come in, and…things." Hugo stepped aside and held the door open for her, setting down the parcel on a table nearby. As she admired the decorations, he closed the door and admired her. She had taken the time to curl her blonde hair, though the only makeup she wore was a bit of lipgloss, mascara, and eyeliner – more makeup than she would ever need. Her big hazel eyes met his and she smiled.

Before she had a chance to say anything, Hugo started talking, afraid he would back out if he left it alone any longer. "I should say something," he blurted out.

Hannah nodded and let out a quiet "mmkay," then looked up at him patiently. Hugo planned a nice little speech, he really did. He thought it was sweet without being too cheesy, and he'd rehearsed it to the point where it didn't sound rehearsed. He meant to start that speech, but his vocal chords decided they hate him and came up with "I…am…love. You."

Well, now he could at least crawl in a hole and die happily at the ripe old age of eighteen. He looked down at her shoes, sure he was blushing.

So he was a bit surprised to feel hands on his shoulders and lips on his cheek. Hugo looked up to see a deep blush on the face a few inches from his as well. She seemed speechless, but happy. It only took her a moment to find her voice though. "I…am love you too."

Hugo grinned and pulled her into the most ecstatic embrace he'd ever been in. "You mean that? You really…?"

"Yeah, Hugo I…for nearly a year and a half now."

"I've got you beat…since third year."

"Third year!" Hannah pulled back and looked at him in shock. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Oh, fair point." At this she seemed to realize that upon finding out that the person you love does love you back, kissing him would be much more romantic than calling him out on his shyness.

It was soft, and sweet, and gentle, and much more than Hugo could have ever imagined – everything a first kiss should be. Those few seconds could have been a few hours. She could have been the only thing in the room – no, the only thing in the world as they looked into each other's eyes, their foreheads resting together.

Until James broke the silence at the party with "Oh, well, obviously he's not our one in twenty."

The pair of new lovers broke their embrace and whirled to face the party, completely stunned at the interruption. Both of them blushed deeply as they faced the room full of witnesses, but their fingers automatically laced together.

Someone laughed and said it was about time, and the party broke into activity again, mostly congratulating the new couple. Hugo's mum did warn the pair that she would have her eye on them, so they wouldn't be allowed to sneak off, but she also invited Hannah for New Year's to show her support for their relationship and stuff.

When the doorbell rang, Hugo and Hannah practically skipped arm in arm to get it. They opened it with identical grins on their faces, to be replaced by identical looks of polite surprise.

Al chuckled at the sight and squeezed the hand he was holding to soothe it. "Happy birthday, Hugo! Hello, Hannah. I assume this boy finally told you?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yes, he did…um…" She looked up at Hugo, unsure of what to do. She was only barely acquainted with Albus, after all.

Hugo took a few seconds, but he came to his senses and smiled politely at his cousin and his cousin's date. "Oh, thanks! Come on in, Al…and Scorpius." He nodded at the other man as they entered. To his surprise, Scorpius smiled back and wished him a happy birthday as well.

The party went silent again as they saw the new arrivals. Roxanne was the one to break it this time.

"Oh, well, I guess Al is our one in twenty."


End file.
